User talk:SneakyDeath
SneakyDeath 01:02, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Welcome Hi, welcome to UTAU wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:UtaneLuna page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- O Herman (Talk) 09:25, January 15, 2010 Thank you very much for helping me set-up Eri's page! :D I'm still new to this, so I don't really know how everything works... yet. Thanks a lot! :D UtauneEri 07:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Your welcome. If you need anymore help, I am here. SneakyDeath 07:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks a TON for fixing Vero's page! I have no idea how to make it like that. :B Anyway, I'd hate to be a bother, but I'm gonna post at least a couple more of my PureLoids, and I was wondering if you could fix them when thay go up. Thanks a again! And you don't have to help me if you don't want to :3 --User:CherryClock ::Sure. I love to help people out.SneakyDeath 01:02, July 27, 2010 (UTC) hey. thanks for editing the pages of my daughters UTAUs. hope to see more of you later. thanks. Rikaga 11:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :It was my pleasure to do so. SneakyDeath 19:53, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :-- :Aww, thanks! oh yeah, can you fix my other UTAU's pages, too? their cells are kinda left-alligned... sorry again! :Rikaga 14:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I do not mind at all. SneakyDeath 01:56, August 7, 2010 (UTC) thank you thanks for adding the links it was saying that it was spam when i were adding them xP Zinfandel120 15:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) PLZ HELP ME T_T HERE is the page that is messy TT_TT can you help me fixing the allignment? that would be great so I can credit you, too ^^ thanks a lot!~ Rikaga 15:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes thanks, but... Um, It does gets better... thanks ^^ but do you know how to make the page's cells looks like the MILLYA one? again, sorry for bugging ^^; -- hey, thanks again! I sure am glad there's a helpful person like you on UTAU wiki ^^ sorry for being a jerk ^^; Rikaga 15:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : It is okay. I am here to help. SneakyDeath 22:44, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks a lot for fixing up Noiru Takara and Naoki Yuudai 's pages! It's very kind of you. Etsuuko 01:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :: It is what I am here for. SneakyDeath 01:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) HELP ME AGAIN S.O.S, desho? please, Sneaky-sama TT_TT help me once again, ne? this page needs a cell correction -- oh, never mind. I got it under control. sorry for bugging you! Rikaga 09:54, August 20, 2010 (UTC) it's okay ^^; oh no, I also have internet problems ^^; so sorry to make you feel worried, I didn't mean to make you feel so....Rikaga 03:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) help me again T_T help me to make the cells center, pleaase? Akune Kuroi here I ruined his page TT_TT Rikaga 17:43, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey, It's Cherry~ I was wondering a few things. Could you help me with deleting Vero and Cramino's pages? Also, I gonna re-write Utana soon and I might have to destroy the grid you set up (sorry!). Also again, I doing a favor for a friend and he wants his twins up here. Halp? You don't have to if you don't want to~ 02:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC)CherryClock